Dori
Dori Septim (née Kendall) nicknamed Empress of Elements 'because she's the perfect empress for Geldell Septim and Dori and Geldall are the rulers of a realm in Cyrodiil called The Shivering Isles which they control the weather and how things go. Dori is best friends with Phaedra and Melody because they are the three musical muses that were singing in the Diamond Castle before Dori was married she was a soul for music with her friends and sing to everyone in the Diamond Castle. Dori still has a soul for music but she moved out of the Diamond Castle to be with Geldell. So, now, she sings in her spare time at the castle where she lives now with her best friends Phaedra and Melody. Dori is still a muse just like her two best friends. Since Dori didn't want to be far from her friends so Melody and Phaedra moved to The Shivering Isles to see Dori. So, since Dori, Melody and Phaedra were the only people in the castle so brought the Diamond Castle with them by an enchanted spell, so now Melody and Phaedra live there in The Shivering Isles in a secret passage way which only Geldell and Dori knows about. Dori, Melody and Phaedra were grateful to Geldell when he told them you can live here in the passage which the passage was so big they could fit the castle in there with no one to know at all expect for Dori, Melody and Phaedra. When Melody, Phaedra and Dori are not busy they all love to sing, dance and bring joy to the world. Dori's Biography Dori is virtuoso, family-oriented, friendly, charmastic and loyal kind of girl. She's always trying to help out and take care of her kingdom with Geldell, and loves to stop at The College of Winterhold to see her son Marsh, who she loves so much, so when she is missing her family she goes to The College of Winterhold with Geldell. Appearance Dori has black hair, a light skin tone and grey eyes. Relationships Dori is married to Geldell Septim, The Lord and Emperor of his and Dori's realm: The Shivering Isles, a realm in Cyrodiil. She loves him with all her heart even before she knew Geldell was royalty. When they are not busy ruling the kingdom, they hang out with friends and family, who they love very much. Dori sees alot of Geldell as they live in the castle in The Shivering Isles who have a good relationship with each other, if something goes wrong and stick together and never give up until they figure something out, they are the most powerful young couple in all of The Shivering Isles. Geldell and Dori had only two sons Campbell the oldest and Marsh and the second oldest, Unfortunately when the castle was being attacked they gave them to the only people who they could trust Geldell's friends The Lovidicus's: James and Jenny Lovidicus who are actually vampires, they have been vampires for years, and they cared for Marsh and Campbell like their own children. Marsh is the principal and owner of successful magic school: The College of Winterhold. Marsh and Campbell have been reunited with their parents since it not attacked anymore Marsh and Campbell go see the Lovidicus's as a debt of thanks for taking care of Marsh and Campbell all these years they have been taking care of them. Dori's Trivia *'Nickname: 'Empress of Elements *'Zodiac: 'Pisces (March 1) *'Lucky Number: '18 *'Favourite Colour: 'Green and Blue *'Favourite Movies: Monte Carlo *'Favourite Books: '''Magic from the Sky *'Favourite Food: Shephard's Pie *'''Favourite Smoothie: Grape, Apple, Blueberry and Lime *'Favourite Music: '''Any music she loves to sing to! *'Favourite Class: 'Music *'Fashion Passion: 'Anything from Maci's or any store that have great clothes! *'Shoppin' Style: '''Anything she looks good in! Actresses *Samantha Van Belle *Kaylynne Boyed *Tara Macintyre Category:Bratz Magic School Characters